The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera given the cultivar name of ‘TNHEUNESI’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNHEUNESI’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B104-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘B98-1’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding using hardy Heuchera richardsonii crossed with proprietary hybrid lines. Heuchera ‘TNHEUNESI’ was bred to be a hardy, large, landscape plant.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B104-2’, the new cultivar has pink flowers rather than red.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘B98-1’, the new cultivar has a larger habit and no veil.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Delta Dawn’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,545, the new cultivar has taller flowering stems with dark pink flowers rather than short flowering stems and cream white flowers. The new cultivar has smaller leaves and a higher crown count.
Compared to Heuchera NORTHERN EXPOSURE™ Amber (‘TNHEUNEA’), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,397, the new cultivar has green leaves and dark veins in cold temperatures rather than yellow-orange and light colored margins of yellow tones. The new cultivar has dark pink flowers rather than yellow green flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. lime green leaves with dark orange veins in cold weather changing to orange-red centers in warm temperatures,        2. medium tall, upright flowering stems with dark pink flowers,        3. medium size, slightly lobed, geranium-like leaves,        4. good sun and shade tolerance,        5. a medium-large, mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.